One Last Thing To Do
by spritesinger
Summary: It's the day before the Marauders leave Hogwarts for good, but there's just one last thing that Sirius needs to do. No Slash.


"I," said Sirius, "am bored."

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and cast his mind around for something to keep his friend occupied with.

"You could pack your trunk," he suggested without any hope of Sirius actually _doing _such a thing. "Then we wouldn't have the rush tomorrow morning when you can't find your Quidditch magazines."

Sirius looked at his friend in shocked disbelief that he could even _think_ of suggesting such a thing.

"What," he asked awfully, "is the point of the last ever day of school if you spend it _packing_?" Remus could think of several answers but thought it wiser to keep his mouth shut and returned to his book. Sirius took the hint and was quiet for perhaps a minute and a half.

"What're you reading?" Remus inwardly groaned and gave up on his hope that he might actually finish the book before he left Hogwarts for the last time the next day.

"The Hogwarts Records. It's a book containing every record that a Hogwarts student had ever set from the most number of OWLs to the number of banisters slid down in a certain amount of time-"

"Really?"

"Well, not for the last one - I made that up, but the others..." Remus trailed off as he saw the gleam in his friends eye. "No. Please no. No, no, no, no, _no. _Sirius, it's the last day ever of our being at Hogwarts. Can we please go for one day without getting into trouble. Just _one_."

Sirius wasn't even listening. "You say nobody has ever slid down all of the Hogwarts banisters?"

"I doubt anybody's ever even slid down _one_ - I must be a difficult thing to do when they keep _moving_."

Sirius dismissed this too. "Do you remember that conversation we-"

"You mean James and you," Remus interjected.

"- _we _were having last night? About leaving with a bang?"

Remus already knew _exactly_ where this conversation was going.

"Actually, I think it might only be you. James-"

"James'll want to join in!"

"- is with Lily," Sirius' face ell dramatically, "Peter is in the library returning all of his school books, and _I_ am going to finish this book!"

"Of course Remus. I understand perfectly Remus."

Remus groaned and held up the book so that he couldn't see his friend.

"Remus..."

OoOoO

"You," Remus declared, "Are crazy." He was standing at the top of the highest staircase in Hogwarts and was looking over the side to the floor, far, far below.

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked as he perched on the railing. "Ready?"

"Hang on a moment." Remus leaned on his crutches (it was the night after the full moon and whilst he had no actual injuries he was covered in enough aches and bruises that the pair of crutches were gratefully received). "What if you fall off?"

Sirius shrugged unconcernedly. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Ready?"

"But-"

"See you at the bottom!" And he was gone.

OoOoO

Twenty minutes later the pair met at the bottom of the first set of staircases, Sirius looking decidedly windswept.

"That was_ amazing,_" he yelled as soon as he saw his friend. "You should definitely have a go."

"I think I'll pass, if you don't mind."

"You don't know what you're missing. Ready for the next one?"

Remus nodded and set off up the next flight of stairs whilst his friend ran on ahead.

OoOoO

By the time his friend had reached the top Sirius was set waiting for him. After giving his friend a moment to catch his breath (it was a very long staircase) he set off.

Halfway down he saw Lily and James holding hands as they walked up the stairs. Grinning wickedly he pulled out his wand and tapped James on the head with it as he sailed past. James turned to watch him, then turned back to Lily who was staring at his hair in horror.

"_James_!" she gasped. "Your hair is _pink_!"

A furious shout of "_Sirius_!" followed his him but he was long gone, leaving the pair to do their best to put James' hair back to it's normal colour.

OoOoO

By the end of the afternoon Sirius had managed to slide down all but one of Hogwarts banisters - there was just the main staircase left. Having agreed to meet a Remus who was sick of walking up and down stairs at the bottom he set off.

He was practically at the bottom when disaster struck and he saw Professor McGonagall walking past the end of the railing. He tried to stop and failed and flew past, missing her by millimetres.

Remus hastened over to help his friend up and Sirius straightened his tie and dusted himself off as he turned to Professor McGonagall who was not looking amused.

The pair didn't end up in detention but it was a close run thing. She was disgusted, she said, that Seventh Years would do such a thing and Gryffindors too. Then she saw the book Remus was holding and said she quite understood that they would want to hold a Hogwarts Record but couldn't they have done it in any other way.

She then dismissed them and they headed back to the common room where they were met by James (who still had pink hair), Lily and Peter. Together they added in the newest Hogwarts Record before settling down to play card games throughout the rest of the afternoon.

OoOoO

The next morning Remus, Peter, James and Lily were standing at the bottom of the stairs with their hand luggage, waiting for Sirius (their trunks would be sent on later, they just had to be packed).

"Remus!" Sirius' voice floated down the staircase. "Where are my Quidditch magazines?"


End file.
